Password
by Glacey
Summary: Green leaves Red all alone in his house while he goes to the Viridian Gym. What does Red do in his spare time? Fluff, Originalshipping, GreenxRed


Red sighed as he flipped through the magazine Green left on the couch before he flew out of the front doors of his house that morning to open up the gym. He had been so bored he flipped the couch on its side so it had a little tunnel he could crawl through. To create more room he took off the cushions and elongated the tunnel all the way to the hallway next to the front door.

He flipped the magazine on its side. On the cover of the magazine it read 'Dream homes'. So needless to say if Red didn't want to buy one, he could make a fort made from furniture pieces to look like one. He never took anything apart, instead he worked around the odd ball things. Like the legs of a chair he made into a long table under a series of blankets strategically draped across from the couch over the chairs and over to the little hooks on the walls that were originally intended to hang Green's pictures of his family and his teams.

The former champion eyed the dream house he had been stealing the layout from and lowered the magazine to look over his creation of pillows, a couch, chairs and even books he had taken from the bookshelf in Green's study for support on the 'roof' that was various colors of blankets draped across the entire thing.

He smiled, satisfied with it he curled up the newspaper and tugged it into his back pocket and went over to the 'entrance' of his dream fort house. He got down on his hands and knees and looked through the dimly lit tunnel of cushions from the couch and the couch itself. He huddled down a little and crawled through the fort.

Once he was through the deemed entryway of the fort he sat back on his legs and looked over the chairs that were lined next to each other. A few of the longer thinner books he took from the gym leaders study made the base of the chairs into tables.

The blankets and cloth he used for the walls and ceiling was of light materials that let in a good amount of light.

"Pika?" Red turned to his right to see his Pikachu sniffing the clothed wall of Red's new fortress.

Red smiled at the mouse and ruffled his yellow head before he laid down on his back and pulled out the magazine to look over the dream home that he had based this off one more time. He sighed and closed his eyes allowing gravity to pull his arm and magazine to his chest. That was where he had fallen asleep.

"Red?" A familiar voice broke him from his sleepy trance and he slowly opened his eyes. Allowing his mind to recognize his surroundings of blankets, chairs, books and the couch to settle in before he remembered he had made a fort.

Red rolled over onto his stomach and stretched. Once he yawned he looked over his shoulder to see Pikachu curled up in a ball sleeping next to him.

"Vii!" An excited chirp attracted his attention from the sleeping mouse. He glanced over to the direction of the entryway to the fort to see Green's Eevee make her entry into the fort.

Red stroked her soft fur before he finally sat up.

"Are you in here Red?" Green's voice sounded muffled. Red could just imagine him army crawling his way through the entryway. Suddenly and idea sparked in the former champions mind and he crawled over to block the entry way.

A few seconds after he peeked his head into the tunnel Green had bumped into him. "Sorry about that..." The gym leader snickered as he awkwardly lay in the tunnel waiting for Red to allow him to enter. "Are you going to let me in or...?" Green trailed off as he tried to get a glimpse of the fort over Red's shoulders.

Red shook his head. "Tell me the password and I'll let you in."

Green narrowed his eyebrows. "Pass...word?" Was he serious?

Red nodded. "There's always a password for forts." He adjusted his weight on his arms half knowing he'd be in this position for a while.

Green sighed and thought for a few seconds. "Pikachu's rule?" Red shook his head. "Snorlax?" Red shook his head. "Uhh..." He and Red stared at each other for a few seconds longer before another idea hit him. "I love you...?"

Red paused, obviously caught off guard. After a few more seconds he regained his composure and quickly receded into the fort. The brunette smiled and quickly crawled into the fort and immediately stretched his aching back.

Before Green could look around Red tackled him to the ground in a hug. After the hug registered Green wrapped his arms around his lover and breathed in the scent of Mt. Silver that Red could never seem to get rid of, no matter how hard he tried.

"I love you too..." Red muffled into Green's coat. The gym leader smirked and ruffled the former champions jet black hair after he released him from the hug.

"I know you do..." He kissed Red's forehead after brushing aside black bangs. "But I need to know something else from you right now." Green's face immediately turned from a sweet smile to a serious composure.

"What?"

"You are going to clean this up later, right?"


End file.
